Family isn't Always Blood
by Ann Parker
Summary: Companion piece, set in my "Second Chances/Partners" universe. Series of one-shots featuring the rest of the team outside of the Reid household. "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what." Chap 9: Hotch/Reid
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Criminal Minds…you know the drill. I do, however, own Elizabeth Rose, just in case she should appear at some point in this story.

As requested by _Byond_ , this is another companion piece to "Partners," taking place in my "Second Chances" universe. Just like with "You are my Sunshine," it won't be updated as regularly as "Partners."

And just like with "Sunshine," it will be character driven. Unlike "Sunshine," however, this will not focus on the Reid family. JJ, Spencer, and the kids will surely appear, but this story will be used as an opportunity to focus on the rest of the team…the rest of the family.

One of the things I love the most about this show is the family that the team has become. _This_ will the primary focus of this story, the bonds between all these characters. I will gladly take prompt/idea requests for this story, just please remember that if you request something that is beyond the point where we are in "Partners," I will hold posting until appropriate to avoid spoiling too many things.

This quote is the basis of this story –

 _"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what."_

As always, please read and review!

~Ann Parker


	2. In Memorandum

**"In Memorandum"**

May 2013  
Prompt/Request: None; Inspired by Memorial Day  
Featuring: David Rossi and Penelope Garcia

* * *

As the sunlight started to fill the morning sky, David Rossi quietly walked through the National Mall. He had a particular destination in mind this morning. Ever since his encounter with Harrison, who was thankfully doing well at New Directions, he had made the mental plan to do this. Even with Erin's death still fresh, his grief still palpable, he knew he _needed_ to do this.

It was so peaceful, so still, at the moment. The sunrise was reflecting on the surface of his target as it came into view and it took his breath away. The pink, purple and yellow light in the sky that mirrored itself on the reflective surface of the Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall was absolutely stunning. If it wasn't such a somber place or reason to visit, he would have taken a photo on his phone.

The weight of all the names as he walked along the wall always got to him. So many names… He knew Reid could tell him exactly how many names, but _he_ knew it was over fifty thousand. So many young men lost their lives during that war. The memories hit him of seeing his friends, his brothers, being carted away. That was if there _was_ something to being carted away. He stopped walking for a moment and closed his eyes as that heaviness hit him again.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and continued his journey until finally reaching his first stop. His fingers ran over the etched name of Private First Class Darryl Jenson, lost during the Tet Offensive when he was just starting to get himself straightened out. Sergeant Scott was just starting to make a man of him when Jenson was lost. Rossi saluted his friend's name for a moment before moving on, another name requiring his attention as well. One that he didn't know until a few months ago was partly why he was alive today.

Private First Class Anthony Hernández.

He continued walk along the wall, the yellow and orange of the rising sun starting to take over the pinks and purples from the evening sky. It took him longer to find this particular name, having never looked for it before on the wall. But eventually he found it, bending down so he could run his fingers over it just like with Jenson's.

"Tony…" He knew what Scott was referring to with Hernández 'repaying a debt' but in many ways, he still felt like he hadn't done enough to merit the young man's sacrifice, at least not at the time. "I'm sorry I'm just now visiting, Hernández. Thank you for what you did. I don't think I was worth _that_ but…" He took a deep breath. "But, I hope I've made myself worthy of it since." He stood again and saluted once more, this time holding it just a bit longer.

Taking a step back, he took in his own reflection in the Gabbro stone. He stuck his hand into his jean pockets, finding the rosary that he had stuck in there before heading out the door. A particular prayer hit him in that moment and he closed his eyes, sending a silent message.

 _O God, by whose mercy the faithful departed find rest, look kindly on your departed veterans who gave their lives in the service of their country. Grant that through the passion, death, and resurrection of your Son they may share in the joy of your heavenly kingdom and rejoice in you with your saints forever. We ask this through Christ our Lord._

"I thought I might find you here."

Rossi's eyes popped open and he turned, seeing a smiling blond at his side. "Penelope? What are you doing here, Kitten?"

Garcia smiled, pulling out a red poppy from the bouquet she was carrying to set it down near Hernández's name. "Well, I may not be a profiler like the rest of you, but I know how important your time in the service was to you and the men you served." She held her friend's kind, but curious, gaze, setting a hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze. "I figured that you would take the time to visit the ones you lost, particularly the one that you made sure received a posthumous medal of honor a few months ago," she paused. "I thought you might like some company."

Rossi smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are something else, Garcia. Thank you my friend."

She looped her arm with his as they started to continue their walk along the wall. "No, David Rossi, thank _you_ for your service. More importantly," she waved her hand at the memorial. "Thank you to all of them, to _all_ the brave men and women that paid the ultimate price for our freedom." A name came to both of their minds, even though she wasn't a veteran. She _did_ pay the ultimate price. "Now, shall we take these flowers to the rest of the memorials?"

Rossi smiled and nodded, continuing their walk along the National Mall. As they continued their journey, he thought of a quote from Aristotle, a quote that fit all service men and women. For some, it might have been the _last_ thing they did, but they did do _something_.

 _"You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all the men and women who have served to protect our freedom in the United States, particularly those that paid the ultimate sacrifice. Several of my family members have served, although thankfully none have died in combat. This came to me while I was watching Joe co-host, yet again, the National Memorial Day Concert. I figured both Rossi _and_ the actor portraying him would appreciate this.**


	3. Running Around London

" **Running Around London"**

 ****August 2012  
Prompt: "What did Morgan and Garcia do in London?" by Byond  
Featuring: Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, and Emily Prentiss

* * *

"There you are, Chocolate Thunder!"

Morgan spun around at the sound of his best friend's voice, grateful for the day off from his security duty here in London.

This wasn't a duty he ever expected to have when he joined the FBI, but it _was_ an interesting one. After Hotch had volunteered him to come, he had attended the required meetings for the agents being sent to the Games; he was just one of the five hundred agents sent to the UK to provide extra protection for the athletes and other high profile attendees. The need had stemmed from the US Olympic committee being less than thrilled with the security preparation the UK had completed for the Games, particularly after they had acknowledged that they were short on the number of security guards needed. It wasn't until he attended these meetings that he realized the magnitude of the planning that went into them. He also realized why Hotch had volunteered him. None of the agents were allowed to carry a weapon, so they had to be able to handle hand-to-hand take downs if needed and he was clearly the most capable on the team.

He had been providing security to the women's swimming team, monitoring for any threats while they went to practice, events and things around town for press and such. It meant a lot of early mornings for all the preliminary heats for the events. Early mornings that turned into long days with everything else. He had a new appreciation for the athletes after eight days of following these remarkable young women around. And here he thought _he_ was dedicated to the gym. So after about ten days in London, he'd only managed to see some it. This trip wasn't _quite_ like the vacation as he had initially thought when he first agreed to the job.

Thankfully, he had today off. He was beyond excited to spend it hanging out with his Baby Girl. They were meeting Emily for dinner afterwards since she wasn't able to get the same day off. Interpol had actually offered her up as security as well, but she ended up working in the office reviewing any suspicious chatter. Luckily for Garcia, she had been able to hook her up with great tickets for the whole games and had been able to meet her up a few times. Emily had also managed to score them tickets for the events Morgan was most excited to watch – some Track and Field.

"Hey Baby Girl, look at you all decked out!" He took Garcia's hand and twirled her, showing off her multicolored flowy skirt – all the colors in the Olympic Rings. She had paired it with a white t-shirt with the rings in glitter. "Supporting everyone today, I see."

Garcia grinned, slinking her arm around his waist as they continued towards the gates to get into their seats. Morgan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well you know I love all of God's creatures, I don't discriminate for your country of origin." Morgan chuckled. "Plus I had rocked my USA outfit at the women's artistic gymnastics finals two days ago."

"Of course you did," Morgan smiled. They made their way into the gates and found some good seats after about a half hour. He glanced at his program, "So we should be able to see high jumping, triple jumps, hurdles and the 100 meters."

Garcia nodded, "Yep, we should get to see that cutie Usain Bolt win gold in that last one."

Morgan jokingly pouted, "Replacing me, Mama?"

"Nothing can replace you, my Adonis," she winked. The two enjoyed the preliminary heats of the women's hurdles for the next half hour, watching three Americans advance.

"So, Sugar, you been enjoying your vacation?"

Garcia smiled and nodded. "It's been _brilliant_." Morgan chuckled at her attempt at a British accent. "It's a shame you haven't been able to hang with Em and I more, though."

Morgan sighed, "I know, but someone's gotta keep our lovely lady swimmers safe."

"Hmm, and I bet they enjoyed _you_ being their bodyguard too, Hot Stuff," she teased, shoulder bumping him. Morgan winked at her and shrugged.

"It's not like I was shirtless or in the pool with them, Sweetness."

"Well sure or you would have been taken in as being _the_ security risk. Or at least for being too big of a distraction."

Morgan shook his head, turning back onto the field to watch the preliminaries for the men 100 meters. "Speaking of distractions, will you let me enjoy the little bit of the games I get to see?"

Garcia pouted. "Spoilsport. You know I get all itchy if I don't get to flirt with you at least once a day and you've been running around too much. I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"Pardon me, Princess. Let me make it up to you by buying dinner tonight with Emily," Morgan offered, pulling her close to kiss the side of her head.

Garcia grinned. "That will help, I suppose. Oh! E said she knows the fabulous, authentic Indian place near her house that has amazing Aloo Gobi. We should totally just get take out tonight and hang out at her flat."

Morgan smiled. "As you wish, my dear." He turned back to the track just in time to watch Bolt easily win his first heat.

* * *

Emily was just about to her building's front door when she spotted them. As much as she was enjoying the new challenge that came with her new job, she dearly missed her BAU family. It warmed her heart that Garcia had been so quick to take her up on the offer to come over during the Games. That Hotch sent Morgan as well when she knew they were still working to replace her was a lovely surprise. The pair were chatting away, Garcia's arm linked to his as each carried a big bag of take out.

"I thought we were going out to eat," she teased, getting their attention.

Garcia smiled. "We thought a quiet night at your place would be better. With delicious naan and samosas, of course."

"And I'm assuming you've got some wine," Morgan winked.

Emily laughed, continuing her journey inside the building with them following. They climbed onto the old fashioned elevator. It was one of the things that attracted her to the building, its historical features. "You know I do." As they waited to reach her floor she eyed them. "So, you have fun today?"

The pair nodded. "Totally! It's a bummer you didn't get to join us. We saw Bolt win gold in the 100 meters as predicted."

Morgan chuckled, "Baby Girl here thought it'd be funny to quote Forest Gump while we were watching some of that."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "What did you chant ' _Run Usain Run_?'" The pair nodded and Emily shook her head, a grin crossing her face. Yep, she really missed her crazy family of choice back in D.C. They reached the top floor and she quickly let them in. It wasn't long before the group was settled on her balcony, watching the city transform as the sun started to fade and the man-made lights took over as they ate their meal.

Garcia was the first to get up and clear their dishes, leaving the other two alone for a moment. That's when she could feel Morgan watching her. "Something on your mind, Derek?"

Morgan smiled as they made eye contact. "Was just thinking that you seemed to be adjusting well to your new job, new city."

Emily sighed softly and nodded. "I am. It's a new challenge, one that I'm ready for. And I've always loved London." She paused for a moment. "I have a great team here."

"Not as great as the BAU," he countered with a smirk.

She chuckled, "Of course not." She leaned forward, swirling her wine in her glass. "I'm good, Derek, really. It was the right decision. I miss you guys like crazy but…"

"But it was time for something new, I get it." He mirrored her body language. "Plus this time we can visit you whenever we want," he winked.

Emily smiled. "Sure, when you're on a forced working vacation." The pair laughed, clanking their glasses together.

"What are we toasting?" Garcia asked, coming back onto the patio. She quickly picked up her glass to join them as she slipped into her seat next to her current teammate.

Morgan smiled, pulling her to his side. "Just to good friends. No matter where they live, you know they will always have your back."

Garcia smiled, "To family." The three smiled and clanked their glasses together. They fell silent, watching more lights take over the sky, including the London Eye lighting up.

"So, what's on your itinerary for the rest of the trip?"

Morgan sighed, "Well, I get moved to the wrestling detail tomorrow."

"There's not a lot that I want to see tomorrow so I'll probably do some sight seeing, some shopping. I need to bring the team back souvenirs, not to mention Jack and Henry. Oh! Do you know of any good tea shops?" Garcia asked Emily.

She nodded. "I do, but save that for Wednesday and I'll go with you. I was thinking about getting Mr. and Mrs. Reid some tea accessories and I could use your help picking that out."

Garcia nodded. "Okay, Sweetie. You know, I wish I could bring back more tea than is probably okay for me to take on the plane. There are so many great ones over here that I'll probably have to ship myself some." Emily smiled to herself, an idea of a gift for the team forming.

The night ended too soon for all of them, but Morgan had to get back to his hotel room so he could head out at six in the morning with the wrestlers. Even though they'd catch each other again before the BAU agents flew back home, their hugs lingered a little.

"Good night you two," Morgan stated; Garcia staying at Emily's place for her trip. He would have, but was required to stay near the athletes.

"Good night," Emily replied, "Thanks for dinner."

"Good night, Ice-T," Garcia teased.

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "See you later, Coco. Have fun shopping tomorrow. Just try to remember that everything needs to fit into your suitcase."

Garcia batted her eyes at him. "Surely you'll make a little room in yours if I needed it?"

He waved goodbye, headed to the elevator. "Night silly girl."

As he headed out into the night, he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. It was comforting to know what no matter where they were, his BAU family would be there for each other. As much as he missed seeing her everyday, he could tell Emily was in the right place for her at the moment and it was kind of cool to know he had family in England. It was also good to know that you could take Garcia out of the BAU, out of the _country_ , and she'd always be his Baby Girl.

A chuckle escaped at that thought – God help the city tomorrow with _her_ running around London.

* * *

 **A/N: Information in here regarding the Games is just based off of news articles I could find about FBI agents at the Olympics as well as the order of events from official records. Hopefully they seem accurate - I've never gone to an event like that to compare their experience to. Still looking for more prompts! Let me know if you have something you'd like to see.**


	4. Birthday Boy

" **Birthday Boy"**

 ****June 2013  
Prompt/Request: None, Inspired by my brother's own birthday  
Featuring: Derek Morgan (cameos from Garcia and the rest)

* * *

Morgan reached over to smack his alarm clock, letting out a soft groan in the process. In general, he enjoyed his fitness routine as not only did it keep his body in top shape, but it also helped him clear his head. That being said, he still didn't always like getting up early before work to ensure he got his workout in. He didn't even need to get up that early today – in fact he'd given himself an extra hour of sleep – since they were finishing up their vacation time after everything with Curtis. But, he knew that if he didn't stick to a routine of some sort he'd have a harder time getting back into it.

He hadn't gotten as much sleep as normal last night, however, making this particular early morning all the more annoying. Yet, there was a part of him that felt even more compelled to workout today given _what_ today was.

He opened his eyes and sighed, trying to push that thought away. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and went about his routine, getting into his workout gear and grabbing a light pre-workout breakfast of a banana, some Greek yogurt and water. After he was done eating, he walked into his spare bedroom, which he had turned into a gym. He turned on his music, syncing his collection on his iPhone to his Bluetooth speakers. Then he got started into his workout, doing lunges, squats, and burpies, among others. It wasn't long before he had worked out for over a hour and was winding down his workout with his heavy bag, punching out his thoughts that had crept in.

He was _forty_.

Forty _years_ old.

When the hell had that happened?

It wasn't even that he minded getting older. And he _knew_ he didn't show it, particularly with how well he took care of himself. It was just that he couldn't believe where he was at this point in his life. If someone had asked him when he was twenty where he would be at forty, he wouldn't had predicted this. Granted, at twenty he had just blown out his knee and hadn't even _decided_ on a new career path.

The bigger part of his life that was a surprise was his personal life, or lack there of. It's not that he didn't enjoy going out and meeting new women and he definitely enjoyed playing the field when he was younger, but he thought he might be settled down by now. He still wasn't sure he wanted kids, but having someone to come home to every night would be nice. There was his neighbor across the hall that seemed intriguing, but they kept missing each other, her schedule seeming to be just as crazy as his.

All this boiled down to was that he wasn't exactly _thrilled_ to be hitting this milestone. Alone.

Once he was physically spent, sweat dripping off of him, he stopped beating the bag. He removed his gloves and emptied his second bottle of water, stretching out to cool down. He stripped off his sweat filled sleeveless top as headed into his bathroom. He took a long, hot shower to wash away the grime and his sad reflection on his birthday.

After drying off, he slipped into a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, starting to put that on as he headed into his kitchen for his post workout snack.

"Mmm, well that's a lovely present for me, but it's _your_ birthday, Hot Stuff, not mine."

Morgan jumped a fraction at the sound of her voice, the shirt going over his head right when she had started to speak. As he pulled it down, he opened his eyes and chuckled at the sight before him. Garcia had arrived while he was in the shower and covered his living room with balloons and steamers. "Baby Girl, you know I could charge you with B&E, right?"

She smirked and shook her head. "It's not breaking and entering if I have a key, Sugar shack." She closed the distance between them and hugged him tight. "Happy birthday, Derek!" She pulled back and kissed both of his cheeks. "That's two. You get 38 more kisses before the day is over."

That put a giant smile on his face, "Well now that's a nice side effect for the day."

Garcia's smile grew, pulling his head down to plant a giant kiss on his forehead, leaving a lipstick mark on his skin. "That's three." She took a step back, "Now, what does the birthday boy want for breakfast? Pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

Morgan smiled, "Well, something tells me that it's a good thing I got my workout in already."

Garcia nodded, walking into the kitchen to start to prep something. "You sure do a great job making sure you still look fabulous day in and day out." She flittered around his kitchen, pulling out things she needed from his cupboards.

"Well, you know they say 'Black don't crack,' but I'm only half so gotta make sure I don't," he teased, taking a seat on his barstool.

"Cupcake, you are going to look amazing when you're 90, so I'm not worried. Now, what are we eating?"

Morgan smiled. So much for the proper post-workout meal. "Waffles."

* * *

"Festeggiato!"

Morgan smiled as Rossi grabbed him and kissed his cheeks. "Hey Dave, thanks for hosting whatever Baby Girl has cooked up." After Garcia had fed the birthday boy breakfast, the pair had watched a movie. Then she pulled him off the couch – his kiss count up to 16 – and informed him they were meeting the team at Rossi's for a birthday lunch.

Rossi smiled and nodded, "Of course. You know I love to host things. What fun is having this mansion if I don't put it to good use? Besides, we could all use a reason to celebrate right now."

Morgan sighed and nodded, patting the older man on his shoulder. "I suppose I'll allow me getting old to a reason to celebrate then." Rossi chuckled as Garcia reappeared next to them. "So, Sweetness, does Rossi kissing me count?"

She raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Do you _want_ it to count?"

Morgan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off. "There's the birthday boy!"

The center of attention smiled at JJ's greeting, turning to the young couple that had just entered the house. He hugged JJ first. "Thanks Blondie." When she pulled back, he set a gentle hand on her growing stomach, "and God Baby Girl." He smiled when he felt a kick.

Reid chuckled softly beside her. "Happy Birthday old man," he teased, remembering Morgan's joke when the team celebrated his thirtieth birthday the year before. Morgan snorted, ruffling Reid's hair before hugging him. "That reminds me." Reid pulled out the hat, putting it on Morgan's head.

Garcia chuckled. "Now _that's_ quite the look."

The Reids smiled. "We decided that the hat should be shared amongst everyone. I wore it during my birthday dinner a couple months ago," JJ added.

Morgan rolled his eyes, but humored his friends. "Thanks Kid."

* * *

The team sat around the table, having finished their delectable lunch of steak, baked potatoes, and salads. Well, Garcia brought a cauliflower steak for herself and JJ, the latter not wanting a real steak if she couldn't have it medium rare. Morgan took a sip of his beer, "That was delicious, Rossi, thank you."

Rossi lifted his glass and nodded, "You are quite welcome, Birthday Boy."

Garcia leaned over, having been in the chair next to him, and kissed his cheek. Now she was up to 27. "You ready for presents, Hot Stuff?"

Morgan eyed her suspiciously, "Do I even want to know what you got me?" She wagged her eyebrows and the group all laughed.

"I'm not sure any of us do," Blake teased as she stood up. Reid followed suit and helped her clear the dishes out of the way as Garcia brought out all the gifts for him to open.

Once everyone was back in their seats, Morgan started to open his gifts. He got a Home Depot gift card from Blake, the pair still not that close for her to really know what to get him. Emily sent over a first edition of _Mother Night_ by Kurt Vonnegut. Hotch gave him a nice bottle of scotch. Then he reached his gift from JJ  & Reid. He started to laugh when he pulled back the wrapping paper.

"Do you like it? It as Spence's idea," JJ asked.

Morgan locked eyes with the younger man, "It's great, thank you." He showed the team the autographed vinyl copy of _Illmatic_. Reid nodded and smiled. When Morgan moved to reach the next gift, Reid caught Blake's eyes and sent her a small smile, watching her bit the inside of her lip.

Next, Morgan opened Rossi's gift. "Oh wow, Dave, thank you." He pulled out the tickets from the box. "VIP seats for the Bears/Redskins game in October." He eyed Hotch. "No cases during that time, okay?"

Hotch smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best." JJ and Reid exchanged a glance, wondering if Rossi had anything to do with the tickets that Gideon had given Reid years earlier.

Garcia clapped, "Okay, my turn!" She stood and left the group. A few minutes past.

Morgan looked at the group, "Should I ask?"

Rossi smiled, "You'll see."

He had his back to the door so he didn't see Garcia signal the rest. JJ nodded to them and started what Garcia had made the group practice. "One, two, three…"

"Happy Birthday to ya, Happy Birthday to ya, Happy Birthday!" The group sang and clapped.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "How did you guys learn how the Morgans sing Happy Birthday?"

"From me, Derek."

Morgan was quickly out of his seat at the sound of her voice. "Mama, what are you doing here?" He hugged her tight.

Fran patted Morgan's cheek as they pulled apart. "You think I would miss my baby's milestone birthday? Particularly when Penelope mentioned to me that you were all on vacation and guaranteed to not get called away."

Morgan smiled and hugged her again. He looked over her shoulder at Garcia, "Thank you Baby Girl, this is the best present."

Garcia smiled, "That's not all of it." She gestured to the tray in her arms as she set it down on the table.

It took Morgan a second to register what she was carrying. "Is that what I think it is?" He eyed the peach cobbler.

Fran and Garcia nodded. "Mmhm. I bought the supplies and your amazing Mama here taught me how to make it over the phone. She warmed it up while we were opening gifts." Garcia stuck '4' and '0' candles into the pan. Before she could even light it, Morgan had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing _her_ on the cheek.

Garcia smiled and kissed him back, three times. "Ten more to go." She lit the candles, "Now, make a wish Chocolate Thunder." She held up the pan for him.

Morgan looked around at the group with him on this milestone birthday and realized something. He may not have a wife yet, but he certainly had a great family. He closed his eyes, hoping to keep this family in his life forever and that should he be fortunate enough to find someone to share his life with, it was someone that embraced this family. Finally, he opened his eyes and blew out the candles.

Maybe turning forty wasn't so bad after all.

If fact, it may just be his best year to date.

* * *

 **A/N: So I tried to remove the Author's Note from chapter one, but the reviews got all out of sorts with that so if you're having issues reviewing this chapter, just send me a PM.**


	5. Ladies Night

**"Ladies Night"**

February 2012 (set in 'Second Chances,' Chapter 19)  
Prompt/Idea: What happened on Ladies' night with the Green Fairy? by mabelreid  
Featuring: Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia

* * *

JJ zipped up her knee high boots and smoothed out her skirt as she stood, quickly checking her appearance in the mirror. Although it didn't really matter how she looked since the only one she _wanted_ to be checking her out was staying home with her son. She snuck into the bathroom and finished her makeup.

"Pretty Mommy!"

JJ smiled as she finished applying her lipstick and then turned to face Henry who was in the doorway between her en suite bathroom and her bedroom. "Thank you little man."

"He's quite right, you look beautiful JJ," Reid commented, standing behind the young boy. JJ felt herself blush as she felt his eyes look her over. She knew that feeling was still pretty new, their romantic relationship still only a few months old – although already quite tested with Spence's recent hospitalization – but she hoped she never got tired of his loving and heated gaze.

"Thanks Spence." She closed the distance between the men in her life, bending down to kiss the top of Henry's head and then stood to kiss her boyfriend, placing a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips. She opened her mouth to say something else when her doorbell rang.

"Auntie Pen!" Henry cheered, knowing who was coming over. He ran off down the hall and stairs. JJ and Reid quickly followed, the latter opening the door.

"Good evening," he greeted, letting them in. "You two look lovely."

Garcia reached over and patted his cheek, "Thanks Sweet Cheeks." She bent down and hugged Henry. "How's my boy? You going to have fun with Uncle Spence tonight?"

Henry nodded, "Yep! We have fun, right 'Pence?"

Reid smiled, "We sure will, bud."

The cab honked outside. "That's great, boys. But we've got a meter running so…" Emily commented.

JJ nodded, "Right. Henry, be good for Spence okay?" Henry nodded. Then she looked at Spence, remembering their conversation on the plane. She wanted to make sure he knew she trusted him with her son. "You'll do great, Spence. Just try to not like him talk you into too much," she winked.

Reid chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, now go, enjoy your ladies night. I'll see you in a few hours."

JJ kissed him softly again and then headed out the door with the other ladies. "Bye boys!"

Reid looked down at Henry, who smiled up at his godfather. "What do you want to do first?"

* * *

The three BAU agents settled into their seats around a table at a bar in downtown DC that Emily enjoyed. "This is a nice place," JJ commented as they looked over the drink and dinner menu.

Garcia nodded in agreement, "Love the name – Founding Fathers. Makes sense as a bar name given how closely we are to the capital." It wasn't long before the girls had ordered some appetizers and their first round of drinks.

Garcia waited until each had a few sips of alcohol before diving into her interrogation. "So…how are things going with Reid?" she asked JJ.

JJ sighed softly as she twirled the straw in her martini. Looking up to meet her friends' eyes, she answered, "We're getting there. In some ways I feel like we're closer than we've ever been. In others…" She took a sip and rested her head in her hand. "He's the most complicated man I know – that I have ever known – and there are sides to him that I haven't seen yet, that I'm willing to bet none of us have." The two other women smiled. "So I'm just taking my time and letting him show those sides to me, to _really_ get to know him like no one else has, on _his_ schedule."

Garcia sniffed a little at how sweet her answer was while Emily just smiled. "And? What do you think your future holds?" Emily encouraged.

JJ smiled, "We'll see."

Garcia clapped, "Oh I see marriage and more gorgeous, smart babies in your future."

Emily chuckled at Garcia's enthusiasm but JJ just smiled, taking a larger sip of her drink. As soon as Garcia mentioned babies, her brain went to the one she lost. The one that no one knew about aside from…

She was quick to finish her drink off at that thought. She didn't want to think about that time away from the team, to think about that it had been just about a year since she had found out she was pregnant only to have that baby ripped away from her mere months later.

"Another one?" asked their waitress as she dropped off their food. JJ nodded as she grabbed a mozzarella stick.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "You okay?"

JJ nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" She picked up a bruschetta.

The brunette profiler nodded, letting it go for now. "Well, I for one, am _beyond_ happy for you two, JJ. I think PG is right, you two are clearly in for the long haul." The waitress returned with JJ's drink as the group ate a little more. "I always knew that when Reid finally dove into a relationship, it would be a deep, committed, _and_ lasting one." JJ held her friend's gaze, tears threatening to fall at her kind words. "That it's with his best friend…well, I can assure you that even though you still have more to learn about each other, you'll have your whole lives to do that."

JJ was up out of her chair in a flash, hugging Emily close. "Thank you for saying that. I only hope you're right." Thinking about Spence and their future – god willing, a long, happy future c helped her to stop thinking about the past. It also hadn't been lost on her during those thoughts that Emily was approaching a particularly painful anniversary as well.

Garcia hugged them both. "Em is clearly right, Peaches. You and Boy Wonder are going to still be together when you're both old, grey and wrinkly."

JJ chuckled as she wiggled out of her grasp and back into her chair. "Thanks ladies. But, enough about Spence and me, this is our night!"

Garcia nodded enthusiastically, "Right! Let's eat up and then drink up because I have plans for us tonight!"

The profilers exchanged a glance. "Do we even want to know?" Emily asked.

Garcia wagged her eyebrows as she took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri, holding up her glass to make a toast. "Here's to a great friendship, sisterhood between three amazing ladies." JJ and Emily both smiled, clanking their glasses with hers. "Now let's have some fun!"

* * *

"Seriously Pen, do we have to?" JJ grumbled as Garcia pushed them down the street towards a light blue building for karaoke.

"It'll be fun, Sweetie, don't worry. We could all benefit from some silliness. You and all your stress from Genius' recent hospitalization, E with her house hunting, and me with Kevin," Garcia answered as she pulled open the door. Music immediately hit their ears.

 _"Fiona says she's out shopping…"_

Garcia chuckled at the song, hearing someone belting the words.

Emily caught Garcia's eyes, "What about you and Kevin?" They had talked about her looking for a place to plant roots now that she was back in DC. She had held in her struggle to get onto even footing, to feel like she really belonged back on the team after everything over the past year. During that conversation it had been her turn to quickly finish a drink. After that was over, they had _not_ talked about the techs in love.

Garcia sighed, yelling a bit over the song. "He just seems a little extra clingy lately." In the back of her mind she was wondering if he was thinking about asking her something…something that she wasn't remotely ready for. She made her way to the bar, ignoring the look exchanged between the other two. Soon she was handing them each shots of absinthe and a book of songs. "Now pick a song ladies!"

JJ and Emily exchanged another look and then eyed the green liquid. "Pen are you crazy? Why should we drink this? I don't need to go on some bad trip," JJ scoffed at the drink.

Emily smiled but shook her head. "Although I agree we don't need to over do it, this won't have that same properties that you've heard about. The US won't sell the version made with thujone, which is what caused hallucinations."

Garcia and JJ blinked, the latter starting to laugh, "I thought I left Spence at home with Henry."

Emily glared at her as she took a hold of the glass. "Hey, I can know things." She looked at Garcia, "Why?"

Garcia shrugged, "That song reminded me of it. Now drink up, don't let this Green Fairy goodness go to waste!" The others sighed and then downed their shots. "Oh! I know our first song!" She ran off to sign them up. JJ chuckled and went to the bar to get another round of drinks.

* * *

JJ giggled as she watched Garcia rap. The three had finished their reluctant rendition of 'Lady Marmalade,' Garcia thinking of the _Moulin Rouge_ after their discussion on the drink. It didn't take long for them to convince her to sing again.

" _Here I go, here I go, here I go again._ _Girls, what's my weakness?"_

Emily and JJ yelled, along with many at the bar, "Men!" Emily laughed at Garcia shaking hips as she strutted around on the stage. The other two danced a little at their table as Garcia continued her performance.

 _"Well-a, I like 'em real wild, b-boy style by the mile_  
 _Smooth black skin with a smile_  
 _Bright as the sun, I wanna have some fun_  
 _Come and gime some of that yum-yum_  
 _Chocolate chip, honey dip, can I get a scoop?_  
 _Baby, take a ride in my coupe, you make me wanna..."_

Emily looked at JJ, "You _really_ think she's singing about Kevin?" JJ smiled and shook her head, both thinking of a particular profiler for Garcia's inspiration. The pair chuckled, eating some of their nachos and as Garcia finished.

"You ladies want another round?" the waiter asked, stopping by while Garcia started to head back over to the table.

"Yes we do!" Emily nodded.

"Please put it on my tab," a voice commented to their waiter. The women turned to the owner of the voice, a tall man in a suit, his tie loosened. He smiled at both, his gaze settling on JJ. "You must be a thief because you just stole my heart from across the room."

JJ blinked and met Emily's eyes before starting to chuckle, feeling the effects of the alcohol kicking in. Although she still would have been amused sober. "Wow, just…wow. You think of that on the way over here or have you been saving that _just_ for me?"

He smiled and leaned on the table, "It got you to talk to me, didn't it?" JJ rolled her eyes. "So…what's your name, pretty thing?"

JJ glared at him, "Not gonna happen dude, I'm _very_ much taken."

The guy sighed and then turned to Emily. "How about you, because when God made you he was clearly showing off."

Emily snorted. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Their drinks arrived at that moment. "If you're going to keep laying on lines like that, you can just keep these drinks." The guy opened and closed his mouth, leaving their table.

Garcia had joined them again by this point and started to laugh, "You two could have been a little nicer to him."

Emily shrugged and downed her shot. She hadn't told the girls that she hadn't been interest in dating since everything with Doyle, his brand scarring more than just her flesh. "It's ladies night." She headed up to the stage and grabbed the microphone since no one had followed Garcia.

" _I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight..."_

JJ and Garcia stared at each other and started laugh again at Em's song choice. They clanked their glasses together and enjoyed their free alcohol. "You're up next, Peaches."

JJ just shook her head.

* * *

" _Come on_ girlie, we both went up and sang!" Garcia had been pestering JJ for the last hour. "It's so much fun!" All were getting quite tipsy…well, actually quite past tipsy.

Emily nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, it _is_."

Garcia clapped, "You know, we should totally do this as a team! Can you imagine Hotch singing 'You Got it' and dancing like one of the New Kids?"

The other two coughed on their drinks. Emily started to laugh…hard. "Yeah, PG, you will _never_ get Hotch to do karaoke, I guarantee it."

"Oh, I don't know, Sweet Cheeks, I have ways," she wagged her eyebrows before turning back to JJ. "And we're not leaving until you get up there and do a solo!"

JJ sighed and finished her drink, "Fine." The other two cheered and hollered as JJ went to the stage.

" _Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
_ _I might die when I forget how to breathe  
_ _You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be…"_

JJ started to forget about the audience as she got into the song. Emily smiled softly at the song choice. Garcia sniffed a little, getting emotional about it as well. It made her wonder about her and Kevin even more. Even though they had been together for years, she wasn't sure she felt about him like JJ clearly did for Reid.

"… _Past loves, they never got very far  
_ _Walls up, make sure I guarded my heart  
_ _And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
_ _But no one, no guy that I've met before  
_ _Can make me feel so right and secure  
_ _And have you noticed I lose my focus  
_ _And the world around me disappears?"_

Soon she was finished and the girls were clapping and cheering loudly as she joined them at the table again. "I wonder who you were singing about, hmm?" Garcia asked, shoulder bumping JJ. They both stumbled just a little at that movement.

"Whoa, Pen!" JJ giggled as she grabbed the table.

Their server came over to them, "Okay, ladies, last call."

The girls groaned. "One more Green Fairy!" Garcia cheered. Their server shook his head but obliged. Soon they were all holding their glass of the green liquor. "To a great ladies night!" They clanked their shot glasses together and down them.

After they paid their tab, they stumbled out of the bar. It was almost three in the morning so it would have been pitch black out if it weren't for the streetlights. "Now, where to?" Garcia asked. "I don't want to the night to end."

Emily shrugged, "My place isn't far, want to just go back there?" The girls nodded in agreement and hailed a cab.

* * *

Reid shifted on the couch, the book that was lying on his chest tumbling onto the floor and startling himself awake. He sat up and groaned, not remembering falling asleep. He had grabbed a book to read after cleaning up from his time alone with Henry, expecting JJ to be home not long after he had sat down.

He rolled his shoulders to stretch and then checked his phone, surprised to see it was almost six in the morning. Had JJ come home and he hadn't heard her? Yawning, he set his book on the coffee table and went upstairs. He briefly checked on Henry, glad to see the boy was still out like a light. Then he headed to JJ's – their? – bedroom and noticed his girlfriend was no where to be found. His agent training kicked in and he immediately dialed her number.

* * *

JJ groaned as she heard her phone ringing. The group had just drifted off to sleep about an hour ago, passing out in Emily's living room. She managed to just grab her phone from the coffee table just before it reached voicemail.

"Hello?" she croaked out, ignoring the groans from the other two.

 _"JJ? Are you okay? It's almost sunrise."_

JJ blinked and sat up quickly, startled. Then she groaned at the sudden movement and laid back down. "Really? God, Spence I'm so sorry. I'll be home in just a bit."

 _"Where are you? I can call you a cab."_

JJ smiled. What had she done to deserve him? "Emily's and thanks. See you soon." She hung up and ran a hand through her hair, slowly sitting up again to prep herself to leave.

"Why are we awake?" Garcia mumbled.

"Because it's almost sunrise and we told Spence I'd be home in a couple of hours," JJ answered, guilt evident in her voice. Why had she gone crazy last night? Slowly standing up, she voiced that question to the others. "God, why did we drink so much?" She sighed, her thoughts going back Garcia's comment about babies and it dawned on her _why_ she likely over did it.

She swallowed, trying to keep from getting sick at that thought. No, maybe she just needed a night to blow off some steam? What about the other two? Sighing, she shook her head, which just caused her to groan again. "Spence called me a cab, I'll see you guys at Hotch's race in a few hours."

Emily moaned. "Oh god, I forgot all about that…"

* * *

JJ quietly entered the house about forty minutes later as the sun just started to come up. She slowly crept up the stairs, her shades still on in the house. She peered into Henry's room, smiling to see he was still asleep. Then she entered her bedroom, only to see Reid coming out of the bathroom, putting on a shirt after clearly just getting out of the shower. If her head didn't feel like it was going to explode she would've had a hard time controlling herself even though they hadn't done _that_ since before his hospitalization.

"Spence, I'm _so_ sorry," she greeted.

He shrugged, "I'm not the one with a hangover, JJ." He went back into the bathroom and came back out with a tall glass of water and some ibuprofen. "Here, take this and drink this whole glass. Then take a nice shower while I get Henry up and ready. We're going to need to head out to meet the rest at Hotch's race in about an hour."

JJ nodded, taking the pills and downing the water. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Drink another glass of water before you shower, I'll get you some of the Gatorade while you wash up. You need the electrolytes and glucose. Hopefully the water will help hydrate you and flush out some of the alcohol."

She smiled and closed the distance, giving him a peck on the lips. "You're the best, baby, thank you. Your night go okay?"

"Not as good as yours apparently," he smiled. "But yes, Henry and I were just fine."

"Mommy! Uncle Spence!"

JJ winced at the sound of her son's shout. "Hey baby."

"Mommy okay?"

"Mommy has a headache, Henry. She's going to take a shower to feel better while we get dressed and eat a light breakfast before we go to Uncle Aaron's race, okay?" Reid answered.

"Okay." Reid scooped up the boy and headed down the stairs. JJ sighed as they disappeared and headed into the bathroom. She really owed Spence something amazing as a thank you for not only watching Henry, but for seeming to not mind that she went a little overboard last night. Maybe she should talk to him about what happened last year?

Turning on the water for the shower and pulling her hair back into a bun, she pushed that thought aside for now.

* * *

The group sat around the table at Paddy's after the race, fulfilling Henry's request for pancakes and JJ's request for something greasy. The men were doing a better job of getting to know Beth than the women, all still with their shades on.

"It's times like this I wish I wasn't a vegetarian so I could eat bacon to help get rid of this ha–" Garcia mumbled, getting cut off by Morgan kicking her gently, reminding her of the kids present. "–Headache," she amended, holding her head in her one hand as she stabbed her eggs.

"Actually, that's not scientifically proven to help. You're better off drinking a lot of water and some juice or electrolytes and then getting some sleep," Reid countered, putting his glass of orange juice in front of JJ. She smiled at him and took a sip.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "He's right, I'm already starting to feel better thanks to the fluids he gave me at the house." Reid smiled at her, glad to hear that. "Thanks for taking care of me." Reid nodded, squeezing her hand under the table.

"So, you ladies had a _fun_ night?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi all exchanged a glance and smile as the girls groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Songs are "Lady Marmalade" by Patti LaBelle, "Shoop" by Salt n' Pepa, "U + Ur Hand" by P!nk, and "Kissin' U" by Miranda Cosgrove. I wanted to make this mostly lighthearted, but also acknowledge the fact there might have been a factor driving their behavior, JJ's in particular, that we didn't know about at the time of the episode. Hope this worked!**

 **There's a random Easter Egg in here referencing another show, did you find it? I also referenced another movie besides _Moulin Rouge_...**


	6. Burnt

**Burnt**

August 2014  
Prompt/Request: None - I assumed people would want to see _this_...  
Featuring: Aaron Hotchner, cameo from David Rossi

* * *

Hotch was quick to sign off on a few reports, in a hurry for a change to get out of the office. He still had a few things to do before…

"Why are you still here?"

Hotch looked up to see Rossi darkening his doorway. "I won't be in five minutes. You're still coming over?"

Rossi nodded, "Yep. Pasta night and video games for Jack and I. Should be a blast. I'll be there right at 6:30 sharp." Hotch nodded as he signed off on the last two files on his desk that needed his attention tonight. "Now get out of here."

Hotch grabbed a few things he needed and stuck them into his brief case. "You don't have to tell me twice, Dave."

Rossi chuckled, "Not tonight anyway, Aaron. See you in a bit."

* * *

Hotch let out a deep breath before knocking on Robin's door, his hands wringing around what he brought with him. He could hear a little bit of a shuffle on the other side before she opened the door. "Hey sorry."

He took a moment to take in her appearance and felt a little over dressed in his dress pants and shirt. She was in jeans and coral and white top, a black apron over it. She was also barefoot. She was bent down a little, holding onto her dog's collar. "I didn't realize you had a roommate."

She smiled and stepped further back, widening the door to let him in. "I didn't mention that? Maverick here has been my best friend for the past four years. He was one of the shelter dogs that needed his photo taken. I took one, looked into his eyes and knew he was coming home with me." She ushered him in, shutting the door. "You're not allergic are you?"

Hotch shook his head as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. He hadn't been sure about bringing them, knowing it was a little bit of an antiquated dating ritual but Beth had seemed to like it. She was quick to take them from him, releasing her grip on Maverick's collar. He couldn't decide if he wanted to watch her smell the flowers, burying her face in them, or if he should be keeping an eye on the dog currently smelling his hand. He was trying to decide what dog breed he was. He was a dark golden color, but with black on his chest, around the shoulders, and the tips of his ears. After a moment of checking Hotch out, the dog decided he liked him and head butted his hand. Hotch smiled and started to scratch his head and behind his ears. When he looked up he noticed she had disappeared.

He walked further into her apartment to see her come out from what he assumed was the kitchen, carrying the flowers in a glass vase. "I know it probably is old fashioned to bring flowers, but…"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind one bit. They are gorgeous, Aaron, thank you." She smelled the pink and orange bouquet once again before setting them on her dining room table.

"I'm glad you like them; they are orchids. Thought they seemed fitting given what you're cooking tonight."

She turned and made eye contact. " _We're_ cooking," she corrected, twirling her hair with a finger.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, surprised when he heard the slight wavering in her voice. She sounded a little uncertain, but was acting sure of herself with her demand. He filed that thought away. "Do you have another apron?"

She laughed softly and nodded. She almost sounded relieved? She closed the distance between them. "Of course. It may be a little…girly," she smiled, "but it will fit." She nodded towards the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow. "Come on, let's get started. I'm starving."

Hotch chuckled, "Well then lead the way, Giada."

That earned him a laugh, "We're making Pad Thai not lasagna, Aaron."

As they entered the kitchen, he noticed that she had already prepped a bunch of things. He spotted oil, sauces, sugar, chilies, lime wedges, and peanuts set up in little prep bowls, among other things. She also had two cutting boards set out, one with a head of broccoli on it and the other with carrots. "Where do you want this?" he gestured to the six-pack of Blue Moon Belgium White he brought, knowing it would go well with dinner.

Robin smiled, taking it from him. She pulled out two, handing him one. "I'll tuck the rest in the fridge. Why don't you wash your hands and then we'll get started." He nodded as she tucked some hair behind her ear. They were soon standing at the cutting board, him wearing a purple apron.

"I don't recall broccoli in Pad Thai," he commented.

Robin bit her lip, briefly making eye contact as her hand went to her hair again. "So I added a little more vegetables to it. _You're_ the one that said I'm health conscious. Now prep, my sous chef."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled. Robin smiled back, heading to the stove to turn on a burner with a teakettle on it. She set the rice noodles into a bowl and then turned back the carrots and her grater. After they had the vegetables ready, she pulled out the eggs, shrimp and bean sprouts from her fridge. That was all the time it took for the kettle to start to scream, making Maverick bark.

"I'll get it," he offered as she carried things over.

"Hush, Mav," she gently scolded the dog before turning back to him. "And thanks. Can you pour the water over the noodles?"

"Sure," he offered.

He watched her move around the kitchen, pouring the oil into the wok already on the stove. She then added an egg and the shrimp. "Can you drain the noodles?" He did as he was told as she added the broccoli. She turned to grab some of the other dishes as he came back, running into her and dropping the bowl.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" He was quick to bend down. However, so did she and they bumped heads.

"Owf," she exclaimed, falling backwards. He reached over to help her up, the hand he was using to support himself on the ground slipping on the wet noodles, prompting him to just fall on top of her. She grunted a little, surprised.

"I'm so sorry," he rushed out again. He blinked a few times, slightly disoriented from the last few seconds. When he finally registered where he was, he noticed he was on top of her, their faces only a few inches apart.

It took Robin a second to register their position as well, but she was quicker to recover and started to laugh. "Hi there."

He smiled, "hi." He knew he should get up, his weight likely crushing her smaller frame, but he didn't want to. He noticed her smile grew and her eyes started to shine with amusement…and attraction. So he took a chance.

When their lips met, he felt this immediate spark. He couldn't resist deepening the kiss, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, fingers in the hair on the back of his neck. It wasn't until Maverick started to bark that the pair pulled apart. "Wow," he murmured.

Robin smiled back but then immediately frowned and pushed him off of her. "Shit," she cursed as she hurriedly pushed herself up off the floor. He blinked, trying to figure out why she was suddenly rejecting him.

Until he smelled it.

He looked up to see her quickly moving the wok to a cold burner and putting a lid on top of it. How long had they been on the floor?

She sighed, twirling some of her hair again as she looked down at him. "Well, I know a good Thai place that will deliver."

Hotch laughed, pushing himself off the floor. He worked to collect the noodles, the ones that Maverick hadn't managed to eat, into the bowl. "Please let me pay after all this."

Robin chuckled, moving around him with the wok to set it in the sink, running water over the now burnt food to cool it down. "I suppose that's a good compromise." She walked over to her junk drawer and pulled out a menu and handed it to him. "I'm assuming you can guess what I'd want?"

His fingers lingered over her hand as he took the menu, his fingertips touching her wrist. He could feel her pulse racing, just like his. He swallowed, feeling bold, and pulled her gently to him. "I could guess." He cupped her cheek with his hand, feeling the heat from her skin, as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Sorry about burning our dinner."

She smiled, her hand on his chest. "It's not the first time I've had a recipe fail." She tapped a finger over his heart, looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "Not for that reason before, but…"

This time she closed the distance again. Only they were interrupted by the sound her stomach rumbling. Hotch pulled back and laughed. "Okay, let me order dinner before you starve to death." She nodded and stepped back, starting to work on the clean up of their mess. He stepped away with the menu and placed their order before helping her toss what couldn't be used again and then storing the rest.

After the kitchen was cleaned, she led him to her living room and they settled onto her couch to wait for their dinner, their beers set on the coffee table. Her dog curled up next to her legs as she faced him. "So, why Maverick?"

Robin smiled as she scratched the dog's head before twirling her hair again. He finally placed that it was a nervous tick of hers. He oddly comforted him that she appeared as nervous as he felt, even if he didn't show it. Or had he?

"My dad is a retired sailor. When I moved to DC he wanted me to get a dog to protect me. Took me a few years to cave into his wish, but I figured a name in honor of one of his favorite movies was fitting when I did." Hotch nodded as he took a sip of his beer. "That and he likes to follow me into the bathroom."

Hotch snorted, coughing a little on his drink. Robin bit her lip, smiling. "Does he sing Righteous Brothers to you as well?"

It was her turn to laugh, her hand resting on his arm. "Ha, no. His voice is terrible. Do _you_ want to sing for me?"

Hotch coughed again, not realizing that _that_ was his nervous tick. "Maybe, someday." He looked at the dog again. "What breed is he?"

"Golden Shepard...ish. He's a mutt, but I'm pretty sure he's got some Golden Retriever and German Shepard in there. He's definitely got the face of a retriever and some of the protective instincts of a shepard." Hotch nodded, it suddenly making sense. The dog in question climbed off the couch and rested his head on Hotch's lap, wagging his tail. "Although apparently he doesn't feel the need to protect me from you."

Hotch smiled as he scratched the animal's head again as he met her gaze. He opened his mouth to reply to that last comment when a knock on the door startled them instead. Robin's stomach rumbled again as Hotch stood to go pay and collect the food. "Thank goodness, I really am starving now." Hotch chuckled as he paid their delivery guy, finding her by the dining room table again with plates and chopsticks when he was finished. As they dished out their newly prepared Pad Thai, the redhead smiled at him. "So, want to help me burn something tomorrow night?"

* * *

Hotch set his keys on the side table by the door a few hours later, a smile still on his face as he headed into his living room. He found Rossi working on a crossword, a glass of scotch next to him. He knew Jack had long since gone to bed. "How was your dinner?" he asked, not looking up.

Hotch slipped onto the couch next to him. "Burnt." Rossi raised his head and his eyebrow. "And amazing."

Rossi smiled to himself. If this went how he expected, he would have to buy JJ and Maeve each a drink in thanks. "Glad to hear it."


	7. Reflections

**"Reflections"**

Set in October 2015, spans several seasons  
Prompt/Request: A piece involving Hotch and Reid by ahowell1993  
Featuring: Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid

* * *

Hotch stared at the small bundle in his arms and smiled at his godson. The two month old blinked and offered a small smile in return. The senior FBI agent knew the boy's father would comment on how it was a little early to contribute his son's features to either of his parents, but Hotch also knew what he saw. He was a good mix of both, but the eyes were all his father's – even if the color was JJ's. It was the soul behind them that Hotch contributed to Reid.

It still surprised him at times to think of Spencer Reid as a husband and father – exceptional at both jobs as well. He chuckled dryly at that thought; like Reid could ever do anything average. Hotch blinked, thinking of the man's early years on the team, specifically his firearms qualifications. Okay, so maybe there was something that he didn't pick up that well at first, but he certainly had improved with more experience and confidence.

The baby boy let out a small yawn and Hotch smiled, taking a seat in his office chair. They had set up his playpen in here for the evening. Robin was entertaining the other boys. He was glad the young parents of three had made some time to get out for Reid's birthday. "Did you know that your parents' first date was for your dad's birthday ten years ago?" A coo in reply prompted Hotch to start to think even more about his relationship with the baby's father.

The pair had come a long way from newly appointed unit chief and rookie agent.

* * *

" _You alright?"_

 _Reid nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. Hotch could read the body language. Reid was guarding himself, even just a little and he held in a sigh. "Yeah."_

 _He decided to complement him first. "Nice shot."_

 _Reid looked away for a moment. "I was aiming for his leg." Hotch smiled when Reid met his eyes, offering a small one in return._

" _I wouldn't have kept kicking, but I was afraid you didn't get my plan so…"_

" _I got your plan the minute you moved the hostages out of my line of fire."_

" _Well, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."_

 _Reid smiled and laughed softly. "Hotch, I was a twelve year old child protégé in a Las Vegas public high school. You kick like a nine year old girl."_

 _Hotch chuckled, relieved that he hadn't hurt him that much. Or was he just not showing it? When Reid made a move to hand him back his gun, he waved him off. "No, keep it." He patted him on the shoulder, "As far as I'm concerned, you passed your qualifications."_

* * *

"That's the first time I realized just how strong your father was – is. So many people take one glance at him and because of his thin stature and calm, shy nature, assume he's weak. But he's the strongest man I know and I've met a lot of strong, brave men in my lifetime."

Hotch thought of the times when even Reid thought he was weak; that he had something to prove to himself and others.

* * *

 _Hotch sighed as he slipped into a seat opposite his youngest team member after they left Texas. "You knowingly jeopardized your life and the lives of others." Reid nodded, looking down. "I should fire you." That got the young man's attention and he met Hotch's stern gaze. "You're the smartest kid in the room, but you're not the only one in that room." Reid bit his lip and nodded. "You pull something like this again and you will be. Do I make myself clear?" He knew the tough love was what he needed at the moment even if he didn't like to have to pull the 'firing' card._

 _Reid nodded. "Yes Sir. It won't happen again." Hotch couldn't decide what he was reading on the young man's face. "Thank you."_

" _What were you thinking?"_

" _I was thinking that that would have been the second time a kid died in front of me."_

 _Hotch frowned. "You're keeping score, just like Owen."_

 _Reid offered him a small, crooked smile. "It was my turn to save one."_

" _It doesn't work like that."_

 _Reid sighed, "It should."_

" _I know it's painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy."_

 _He made sure he held Reid's gaze. "What does that make me?"_

" _Good at the job."_

* * *

"I hated having to threaten him like that, but he needed to see that he wasn't alone. That he had the team – he had _me_ – to support him. I think he had gotten so used to taking care of himself that the thought of relying on others scared him. If he learned to depend on someone and they left, how would he manage?" Hotch sighed, thinking back to that moment when someone did leave. It had taken Reid a good bit of time to recover from Gideon's abrupt departure. He was immensely grateful the pair had their little bit of time before his friend's death earlier this year, but he also knew of the damage that it had done to the young man at the time.

Somehow, what came from that was a stronger profiler and agent. In some ways it was a blessing that Reid had to learn not to depend on Gideon's guidance in the field, made him trust his own instincts more. Reid had told him once that was because he had himself and Morgan there to support him. Rossi also wasn't going to coddle him, forcing him to grow in confidence.

Confidence that did get him into trouble now and then.

* * *

 _Hotch watched as Reid entered his office after the team had returned from Long Island. He fumbled with the crutches some before getting settled into a chair. "Enjoy your time with Garcia?"_

 _Reid smiled a little. "I think I'd better serve this team in the field, Hotch."_

 _Hotch nodded, "I agree, but I can't have you out there and be a liability." Reid looked down. "I know that you're used to doing things on your own and with everything going on with me, you don't want the team to pull focus to you."_ _Reid looked up and opened his mouth, but Hotch continued and cut him off. "But, I need you at 100% so if getting you there means you get some help…"_

" _Then I'll do it," Reid finished, albeit a bit begrudgingly. He felt he knew enough about the skeletal system, he could handle his recovery alone, but he didn't want to be a reason of Hotch's focus not being solely on Foyet either. Hotch nodded. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _Hotch handed him a business card. "Physical Therapy. You can, of course, find your own, but this one has been highly recommended by even the Director."_

 _Reid took the card and nodded. "Thanks."_

 _Hotch offered him a small smile. "You're welcome. I would like progress updates from whomever you work with. When they thing you're ready to travel with us, I'll add you back. They, along with your doctor, can also decide when you're ready progress beyond that as well." Reid nodded. "No more second opinions."_

 _The younger man smiled sheepishly, "Understood."_

* * *

"I think that therapy really helped his confidence, whether he noticed it or not. He was stronger physically as a side effect and it made him more assertive. I'm not sure if he would have had the nerve to ask for a break when he needed it otherwise."

* * *

 _Hotch looked up at the soft knock on his door. He was scrambling to finish up some paperwork that needed to be completed before he left for Pakistan. "Reid, what's up?"_

 _The younger man closed his door, alerting Hotch, before he took a seat. "I would like to take a leave of absence."_

 _Hotch blinked, surprised. "Really."_

 _Reid sighed and nodded. "I…" He let out a deep breath. "I need some time away to gain some perspective."_

" _Will you be returning?" Hotch studied him, concerned he was losing not only one of the best agents he'd ever worked with, but a friend. A friend he had lied to in order to protect another._

" _I honestly don't know, Hotch," Reid answered. "Ever since Emily…" He swallowed. "I feel like this job is taking little pieces of my soul and I need some distance from it to decide if I can continue to sacrifice that part of me or not."_

 _Hotch nodded. "I understand. Take however long you need." Reid nodded, starting to stand. "But Spencer," Reid stilled his movements and met Hotch's eyes. "Please know you are a valuable asset to this team and the work that we do. However, you are more important to all of us as our friend. So if you need anything…"_

 _Reid smiled and nodded. Hotch stood with him, rounding his desk and hugging him, surprising the doctor. "Thanks Aaron." He slipped out of his embrace and out of the office, leaving Hotch alone. He hoped he hadn't damaged the younger man so badly with his lie that he didn't come back._

* * *

The infant started to fuss some in his arms and Hotch wasn't sure if he was hungry or if he was just picking up on the distress that hit his godfather as he thought about the pain he had put the whole team through when he made the decision to fake Emily's death. The stress he'd put on JJ as well. The fact that JJ and Reid had not only figured out how to get past that as friends, but then to also become the rock solid couple they were now was impressive. It really must have been fate because he remembered not long after her return that Hotch wondered if Reid would ever be able to be in the same room as his now wife.

He rocked the baby as he headed into the kitchen, unaware of the amused smile on his girlfriend's face as he heated the bottle JJ had packed. Checking the temperature first, he offered it to the bundle in green in his arms before heading back into his office area. Once mealtime was over, he gently burped the boy and then went back to his thoughts about his father.

"Even though he was angry with us, he came back and stayed. Then your brother got sick and I think that started your parents on the path that got them to you. You are so lucky to have such amazing parents, little guy, particularly your father.

When I first met him, I couldn't believe he was an agent. Then I couldn't believe the information he could retain and share, helping us crack cases. He became more of an asset than I had expected him to be in the field. Over time, I started to see the person behind all those facts. He's grown so much over the past decade, from a man barely out of puberty, quiet, and an agent that was unsure of himself except for his facts to a strong, confident capable senior field agent and excellent profiler."

He held the boy's gaze, gently running a finger over his tiny hand, getting it to grip it in return. "More importantly, he's gone from a subordinate at work to one of my dearest friends. I couldn't imagine how my life would be without him, or your mother and your aunts and uncles, in it." The boy yawned, his eyes drifting closed. "Nor would I have you." He shifted his position to gently kiss the top of the sleeping infant's head. "Sleep well, my dear godson."

He set the source of his musings into his playpen to let him sleep, before thinking over everything he had reflected on tonight. If someone had asked him years ago if Spencer Reid would be such an important figure in his life, he probably would have laughed.

But now…

He stopped by his bookshelf, a photo of the team at Ella's first birthday catching his eye.

"Thanks Jason."

* * *

 **A/N: A little different from the rest. The request had been to touch on Reid's recovery from when he was shot or his sabbatical, but that was dipping too far back into the timeline for me so I addressed it a little differently. Also thought this might be a little therapeutic at the moment.**


	8. Sprinkles and Pepperoni

**A/N: I gotta say, I'm really enjoying writing these two (well, three).**

* * *

" **Sprinkles and Pepperoni"  
** December 2014  
Prompt/Idea: Robin's first Christmas with the Hotchners/Cookie baking bonding project from Chapter 70 (71) in "Partners"  
Featuring: Robin, Aaron and Jack Hotchner

* * *

Robin sighed as she stood in her kitchen, thinking about the two new men in her life, specifically the younger one. Jack was nice to her, but still very distant. He often answered her questions with just a few words or shrugs. They had done a movie night, game night, and playing in the park since she had met him a little over a month ago. The park went the best, but she had a feeling that it was because she had Maverick with her. The dog had no problem bonding with Jack.

She could feel herself falling for Aaron, similar – yet different – to how she fell for Mike. Failing hard too if she let herself, but she was holding back because she knew that if she didn't find a way to build a good relationship with Jack that their relationship couldn't last. But how could she break through that wall? She completely understood why the boy was guarded but…

So far they had done activities that Aaron already did with Jack. Maybe they needed to do something different? She looked at her surroundings, her eyes landing on the items she recently bought for her upcoming project. She always did this at Christmas, as well as Easter and usually something in during the summer as well.

She bit her lip as called her boyfriend.

" _Hey, what's up?"_

She smiled softly, "Hey. I have kind of a weird question for you."

Hotch wrinkled his brow, turning away from the paperwork in front of him. He was just finishing up a few files up before going home. _"Okay…"_

"I know you don't really cook or bake with Jack, or at least didn't really until we started to date, but was that something he did a lot with Hailey or Beth?"

Hotch thought that over. _"Not that I recall. It's hard to fully answer with Hailey since I was often on a case."_ A bang of guilt him for a second, but he kept moving. _"But he was probably too young to really do much of that with her and she wasn't much of a baker. We often ate takeout when Beth was over. Why?"_

"Do you think Jack would like to help me make cookies? I need to make a big batch and could use some elves," she offered.

Hotch smiled. _"That's a great idea. It could be something that's unique to you."_

Robin sighed, "Figured that out, huh?"

He chuckled softly. _"You're dating a profiler, remember?"_ Robin groaned in slight annoyance. _"I know what you're thinking and finding something to bond over that's something he hasn't done with others is a great way to break through. I'll ask him tonight. Tomorrow? After lunch?"_

"Mmhm, it will take a bit of time."

" _Okay, I'll call you later."_

Robin hung up and looked at her counter again as Maverick moseyed into the kitchen and pawed at her leg. She looked down at him and sighed. "What do you think, bud? Can some sugar help me get Jack to like me like he does you?" The dog head butted her hand. "Yeah, I know, you want to go for a walk…"

Mav barked and ran to the door, leaving his owner chuckling as she followed. He helped distract her from her thoughts for a bit.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Robin greeted the next day, smiling brightly through her nerves. Hotch smiled a fraction at her hair twirling. "You excited to make some cookies, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure." The dog greeted him, licking his face. It made him smile and giggle. "Hi Maverick!"

Robin held in her sigh as she watched him and then met Hotch's gaze. He smiled encouragingly at her, closing the door before planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Well _I_ am excited. At least for the eating part, right bud?" He ruffled his son's hair.

Jack looked up at him and smiled. "I do like cookies."

Robin smiled. "Well, that's a relief!" Hotch took off his son's coat as she continued. "Let's get into some aprons on. Then I need some good assistants to help me make the last batch of dough. I already have some prepped to save some time. We'll then roll out the dough and Jack," she paused as they reached the kitchen island. "You get to decide what shapes we make. I've got a tree, two different ornaments, holly leaf, star, wreath, Santa, and a snowman."

Jack smiled. "Cool! How many cookies are we making?" His eyes grew wide as he took in the amount of cookie dough Robin had already prepared as Hotch helped him to the sink to wash their hands.

"Well, we need a lot because we need some for us to enjoy, some to take to the team holiday party at Derek's house, some for you to give your aunt and grandpa, a few for Santa of course, and then the rest I'm taking to work to give out to patients while they get their treatment. I also take some to the pediatric cancer floor in the hospital," Robin answered as she put the butter into the mixer for the last batch of dough.

Hotch eyed her for a moment, surprised by this revelation. Hotch helped Jack into his apron, a far more kid appropriate green one than the purple one that had now become his. "Is this something you do often?"

Robin smiled, "Around the holidays, yes. I sometimes make some cookies over the summer too. This recipe is really nice because its sweet, but not _too_ sweet so that patients can usually enjoy them even if their taste buds are off."

Jack wrinkled his brow. "Why would their taste buds be off?"

Robin's eyes flickered between Hotch and Jack for a moment before answering. "Jack, do you remember where I work?" It had come up in conversation a few weeks ago. The boy shook his head. "I work at a cancer center. Cancer is pretty mean to the body and to try to get rid of it, patients often get medicine called chemotherapy. It does a good job of getting rid of the cancer, but it has side effects too and one of them can be making food not taste right for a little while."

Robin noticed Hotch smile at her answer as Jack frowned. "That sucks."

The older Hotchner nodded, "It does. But hopefully they will get to enjoy these cookies." He smiled at Robin, "What do we need to do?"

* * *

Hotch wiped his hands off for a moment so he could capture a photo on his phone of Robin helping Jack transfer some of the cookie dough to the parchment paper lined cookie sheets. He could see she was breaking through his walls, the joy on his face starting to shine through with his task. He then looked at the sheets she had covered already and the dough she had left. "Umm, I don't think you have enough pans."

Robin chuckled, "I know. That's why we're using the parchment paper. We'll prep more paper with cookies and transfer them to pans after they've cooled off from their first run in the oven." He helped them finish covering the last of her pans and watched as she went to open her box of different colored sprinkles containers. "So some of these we will frost and decorate, but we need some that aren't as sweet so I add the sprinkles before they bake." She held the box to Jack. "Wanna help?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Cool. Can I do green?" They had a few pans of trees, stars, and snowmen so far.

Robin grinned, "Sure. I'll do red. Aaron, you want yellow?" She handed him the sprinkles. "We don't want to coat them too much, Jack, so watch me first okay?" The boy nodded as she showed him how and soon they had several pans ready for the oven.

"Okay, we'll start to bake as we cut out the rest. What's our next shape?"

"Umm, ornaments!"

* * *

"Whew! Last pans!" Robin exclaimed as she put the last two pans in the oven. She turned around to find Jack and Hotch already cleaning up the counter, the latter having been over enough to start to put some things into the dishwasher. "Oh, don't put the mixer bowl in the dishwasher."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She took it from him with a smile, setting it in her sink. "After we get the cookies all decorated, what do you boys think about having homemade pizza for dinner?"

Jack nodded. "Can it be pepperoni?"

Robin chuckled, "Um, of course! I have some in the fridge. You okay if we put a few bell peppers slices and onions on it too?"

"Sure!"

Hotch shook his head as he went to the sink to wash the bowl, now catching on. "Oh really? Robin wants to eat vegetables and you're cool with that but when I put some on your plate at home I get moaning?"

"But it's pizza, Dad."

"Exactly, Aaron, geez," Robin teased, sending him a wink. She turned back to the boy. "We'll make the dough while the cookies are cooling so it has time to rise."

Jack tilted his head, "Rise?"

"Oh, my boy, I have _so_ many things to teach you about food," Robin smiled as the pair went about cleaning up the island more, the woman leaving out things they'd need for the dough. Jack smiled up at her and it made her heart soar, knowing she'd broken through, that he was finally starting to accept her into his life, not just his dad's.

"Cool!"

* * *

"Jack, careful with the sprinkles. Look at how many you have on your paper," Hotch gently admonished. The boy was shaking the sprinkles a little too enthusiastically on the frosting covered cookies. Robin was sitting at the end of the table with the guys flanking her as she added a light layer of almond bark frosting to the cookies and they decorated.

"So we make junk cookies, Aaron, it's not a big deal." The guys looked at her and blinked. Robin raised an eyebrow. "You two really haven't done this much before, have you?" They shook their heads and she held in a giggle at how alike they were in that moment. She took another piece of parchment and set it in between them. When she noticed Jack was done with his last frosted cookie, she quickly frosted one and set it on the new paper. "You carefully take the paper covered in sprinkles and fold it so you can pour all the sprinkles on a fresh cookie," she instructed, doing so as she spoke. She then shook off the cookie of the excess, but it there wasn't a surface of the frosting that didn't have a sprinkle on it. "Tada!"

"Yum!" Jack commented.

Hotch smiled. "Why junk cookies as the name?"

"Because you're using all the left over 'junk' sprinkles so the color isn't always the prettiest." She looked at Jack. "So we'll do that towards the end. The only thing is we can't give those cookies out so we'll have to eat them. Is that a problem?"

The boy shook his head as she moved his paper back in front of him. Hotch eyed his son. "That still doesn't mean you should go overboard just so you get more cookies, young man." Jack sighed; annoyed his dad read his mind.

* * *

Jack stood in front of the oven, watching the pizza crust start to bubble and rise some as it baked.

"Cool!"

The adults smiled at each other as they finished cleaning up. He was cleaning up after the pizza and she was putting cookies into containers for the evening, planning on bagging them up tomorrow. She had already made plates for the party, Jessica and Roy, and for the boys to take home to enjoy. Hotch quietly snuck next to her, pulling her in for a quick kiss. He opened his mouth to say something when Maverick barked.

Robin chuckled as she looked at the dog. "I know, I know, you want to go for a walk."

"Oh, can I take him?" Jack asked.

Hotch smiled. "Sure bud. Why don't you and Robin take him for a quick walk while the pizza is cooking and I'll finish cleaning up?" He eyed Robin's reaction as she smiled when Jack cheered and handed his dad the apron he was wearing and ran to the door to bundle up.

She quickly took hers off too and handed it to him. "You know Jack, if we're going to do more cooking together, I might need to get you your own apron. Would you like that?"

Jack nodded as he pulled his boots and coat. "Yeah!" He paused, thinking that over. "Can it be a superhero one? Or maybe _Star Wars_?"

Robin was finished getting ready and attaching Maverick's leash as he answered her. She opened the door and answered him as they headed out. "I'm sure that could be arranged. We might need one for your place too so maybe we can do one of each. What superhero would you want?"

* * *

"That was the best pizza!"

Robin smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

Jack nodded and then yawned a little, having spent a lot of energy today. Hotch smiled. "Well as fun as this has been today, I think we should head home." Robin nodded and he helped her take the plates to the kitchen before the men got bundled up.

"Robin, are you going to sleep over?"

The adults stilled their movements, surprised. She hadn't done that yet. The couple had had a few nights to themselves since taking _that_ step, but they had always been with him staying at her place and usually when Jack wanted to sleep over at a friend's house. Hotch figured his son had pieced together his relationship with Robin and remembered Beth staying over. He was just surprised that the boy was the one asking. They met each other's eyes and she raised an eyebrow, letting him make the call.

"If she wants to, she sure can."

"Maverick too?"

Robin smiled as Hotch seemed amused at that question. He deferred that one to her. "He's stayed at Mae's place before and done well so if it's okay with you…" Hotch nodded. "Then sure, Jack, we'd love to stay over." She came over and handed them the tray of cookies for their house, including a few for Santa, and the one for Jessica and Roy. "Why don't you head home and I'll be there in a bit. I just need to pack a few things."

"You still need to bundle the cookies right?" Hotch asked and she nodded. "Why don't you bring that too and we can do that tomorrow after breakfast so you're ready to give them out on Monday."

"Sounds good." Taking a chance, she leaned up and kissed him real quick. Neither noticed Jack smile. "See you two in a bit."

* * *

Robin had barely made it through the door when Jack had told her to put on her pajamas so they could watch a movie together. Hotch had taken the cookies from her, along with a bag of supplies that she declared were for breakfast in the morning, and let her sneak down the hallway to his room to change. By the time he had all that settled, including Maverick's bed set up in the corner, the redhead was on the couch with Jack, deciding on what Christmas movie to watch. He quickly joined them as they decided on _A Christmas Story_.

By the time poor Ralphie was moving down the slide after telling the mall Santa what he wanted, he could see Jack had fallen asleep, curled into Robin's side. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. "You clearly broke through any reservations he had today."

Robin turned and smiled. "The power of sprinkles and pepperoni," she joked.

Hotch shook his head, "No, that was all the magic of _you_." He pulled her close, kissing her tenderly before resting their foreheads together. "I think I might be falling in love with you," he whispered. Seeing how much she wanted to bond with his son had firmly pushed him over that line.

Robin smiled, appreciating his wording. Both had walls up, both cautious to love again after their histories, so falling wasn't easy. "I think I might be falling in love with you too." The pair kissed again, only pulling apart when Robin felt Jack stir next to her.

"Okay, bud, time for bed," Hotch commented, standing up to help the boy down the hall.

Jack nodded, rubbing his eyes and standing up. Before following his dad, he hugged Robin. "I had fun today Robin, thank you. Good night."

She felt herself have to keep the tears at bay as she hugged him back. "I'm really happy to hear that. I had a great time today too, Jack. Good night. I'll see you in the morning; you can help me make pancakes."

The boy smiled. "Sweet." Hotch smiled at the pair before leading Jack down the hall. He looked back her direction as Jack entered the bathroom to brush his teeth, noticing her wiping tears from her face as her dog climbed into her lap, worried.

Yep, there really was something magical about her. Maybe the dog too.


	9. Support

**A/N: So technically this wasn't a prompt for this story, but a scene ahowell1993 thought would be in 'Partners' that I hadn't actually thought of. Since I hadn't posted in this story for awhile I decided to put this addition here instead of in the chapter connected to it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Support"**  
December 2015/Post-Entropy in Season 11/~Chapter 101/102 of 'Partners'  
Featuring: Hotch and Reid

* * *

Hotch smiled as he watched Henry and Jack run around the Reids living room after watching _The Force Awakens_. The Hotchner clan had decided to head back to the younger couple's residence for a bit so Hotch could see his godson and the boys could play a little more. He had just put said godson down in his crib, the infant tiring out after the excitement of visitors after awhile. The profiler in him couldn't help but notice how much happier Henry and the rest of the Reid kids were with their father home.

That also reminded him of _why_ the younger man had been away for a month and he sighed.

He turned away from that portion of the house to find Reid with his girlfriend. As he walked closer, he picked up the tale end of their conversation. "…I've got some research friends that work in the neuro area already looking at trials or any emerging research to help."

Hotch smiled, not surprised. After revealing that they had wrapped up the hitman case and that Garcia was safe, he had confided in her what Reid had revealed during the case. He had felt quite guilty for having not checked in on the younger man while he was away. In hindsight, he should have seen something like this coming given JJ's behavior too. He could see she was holding back when asked about her mother-in-law, trying to respect her husband's wishes while he processed everything, but that she was having a hard time processing it herself. He knew he couldn't do anything about the past, however, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try with the present or in the future. Apparently his girlfriend had the same thought.

"Thank you Robin, I appreciate it. Maeve already found some information about nutritional supplements. I know the data is limited, but I've already talked with her doctor about Omega-3 fatty acids as well as checking her B12 and D3 levels."

The redhead nodded, noticing her boyfriend approaching. "Sounds reasonable." She squeezed Reid's arm. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"I will," Reid answered as Robin slipped away, allowing Hotch to take her place. "Hi."

Hotch smiled softly. "Hey." He nodded towards the library and Reid nodded, following him into the other room, away from the others. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Hotch narrowed his eyes just a little and Reid sighed, looking away. "Well, as okay as I can be. It…it wasn't easy when we first figured out what was wrong." He swallowed and met his friend's gaze again. "That first day…she didn't remember I was married to JJ or that we had two kids together along with Henry."

Hotch frowned. "That must have been heartbreaking to hear."

Reid nodded, wiping away a lone tear that started to fall. He hadn't even told JJ that. "It was terrifying. So was thinking about how that could be me in thirty years."

"But it won't be, that's why you had the genetic testing done, right?" Hotch countered.

Reid nodded. "Partly. It was actually more so to complete her medical chart so it could be used for clinical trials. Learning my risk wasn't as increased as initially thought was just a pleasant side effect. It just…"

Hotch studied Reid for a moment, thinking about all their time together, much like he had months earlier while holding Andrew. That's when it hit him. "It just felt like you'd gone back to waiting to see if you'd have a schizophrenic break?" Reid nodded and Hotch reached over, squeezing his shoulder. "I know those years weren't easy for you. Do you think…" Reid turned and met his eyes. "Do you think that's what held you back from JJ for so long? Fear?"

Reid blinked, surprised that Hotch brought that up. He knew that it _was_ why JJ had held back, but was it _his_ reason? He had always assumed that if JJ had been willing, he would have been too, but was that really true? Why hadn't he tried to pursue a second date harder if he had really been ready? He suddenly went back to that moment in the bullpen, talking to Garcia about why he wrote his mom letters.

"Possibly." They were silent for a moment. "But I'm not anymore. I'm not afraid to live my life, even if there is something unpleasant at the end."

Hotch smiled. "Good to hear." He paused, reflecting on how he had some of his own fears that held - hold? - him back some. Maybe he needed to start to live more like Reid. But this conversation wasn't about helping him. "You didn't really answer my first question, Reid. Now that you're past the shock and she's moved and settled, how are _you doing_?"

Reid leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "Honestly, I'm a little angry. My mother is such as remarkable, brilliant woman that it hurts ever time I see her having an episode of her schizophrenia. To now have the faculties she _does_ have being disrupted even more is just cruel." He turned and met Hotch's eyes. "Henry asked me why this was happening. It was the first time, no matter how difficult his question was, that I couldn't answer him."

Hotch sighed. "That _is_ the hardest. Jessica and I had a difficult time explaining to Jack why his grandpa might act differently from time to time."

Reid sat back. "What?"

That's when the older man had realized how close to the vest he had - has - been. He had told the team that there was a family emergency last year, but had never elaborated with them other than Rossi and Robin. "That family issue I had to deal with last year?" Reid nodded, remembering. "My father-in-law had gotten confused and lost. I had to pick him up from the local precinct and stay with him until Jessica could get home. He's got Alzheimer's as well."

"What did you guys do?"

"Currently, he's living with Jessica instead of alone like he had been. I think as it progresses, she may have to send him somewhere he can get more around the clock care. But for now, they are managing with some in-home care to help her out." Reid nodded, thinking that over. "Did you think about bringing her home with you?"

"For a very brief second, yes. But she's too unpredictable and I don't want the kids to ever see her angry or confused sides. If possible, I want them to only have memories of her when she's sharp, happy and full of love."

Hotch nodded, understanding. He then cleared his throat a little. "Something else that's helped Jessica out is attending support groups run by the Alzheimer's Association." Reid didn't react at first. "I know that going to…movies…has helped you in the past so whether it's the same films or something different, I think that could beneficial."

The younger man smiled a little. "Thanks. I saw one while in Vegas, which helped." He held Hotch's gaze. "I appreciate the advice, I'll consider it."

Hotch nodded and squeezed his shoulder again. "And if you ever want to just talk with me about it, that's fine too. I'm here for you, Spencer. I hope you know that."

Reid smiled and surprised Hotch when he pulled him in for a hug. "I do. I hope you know I'm here for you too. JJ too."

They pulled apart so Hotch could nod. "I do. Thank you."

Reid opened his mouth to say something when two young boys appeared. "Dad, can we have a snowball fight?" There had been a small storm the night before.

The adults both smiled and met each other's eyes. Reid answered first. "Rematch?"

Hotch smirked, relieved to see happiness in the eyes staring back at his. He knew Reid would be able to get though this due to the love and support from his family. Just like he would as well. But for now...

"Bring it on."


End file.
